Tom Riddle
by Miss Katrina Malfoy
Summary: At that moment Voldemort knew that he would never be alone again.....Technically AU but I love to speculate about how things could have been. This is the story of Tom Riddle and how a hogwarts prefect can become a mass murderer.
1. Discovery

This is quite unconventional and I won't be upset if no one reads it. I find solice in posting whether or not anyone reads it. I do love reviews, even if you want to say you hate it. I also post in tiny bits, as it makes it a more frequent occurrence for me to post. I also want to dedicate this to a new friend, Lucas, who has encouraged me to write so even if it is crap, I can feel good about trying. Thanks, Katrina 

Tom looked at the fire in the Slythern common room. It seamed to comfort him. The flames turned black and then green, and switched between the two every few minutes. Tom was in his fifth year at Hogwarts and no one believed he belonged there. He spent his days alone because he wouldn't hang out with anyone who wasn't a pure blood and the pure bloods wouldn't have anything to do with him because he was a half blood.

He was always pretending to be friends with the stupid crossbreeds, the very thought of them caused Tom to clench his teeth. Stupid Robert Potter, he doesn't deserve to be a pureblood, always hanging out with that oaf Rubeus Hagrid and that disgusting muggle-lover Raven Jones.

Tom was thinking about how much he hated everyone at Hogwarts and he was waving his wand absentmindedly when sparks flew from the end and hit a painting of Salazar Slythern. The painting opened up to reveal a dusty room.

Tom looked around the common room to make sure everyone had gone to the Quidditch game. He then entered the little room, and the picture slammed shut on him. An eerie voice drifted through the air. "Welcome, heir of Slythern." Said the voice, "Now it's your turn."

Tom looked around as the last whisperings of the voice faded. A shaft of light appeared and illuminated a green book on the table. On the front of the book there was a snake that seamed to be twisting itself among the words, which read "Diary of Slythern, open at your own risk"

Tom took the diary and headed back to the common room. He hadn't figured out how to open it, but he would soon.

Well, what do you think, this is an Idea I had and I'm not really sure about it 


	2. Slythern

You like it

You like it! That's great!

To MysicFay who wrote- "I like how you put Tom in the middle of everyone. That's a good idea!" Thanks; I wasn't sure if anyone would like it. It's a huge leap from Lily and James no more and even my new rant board "Common Sense", Which is also doing better than I thought. The issue will blow over after a while and I'll delete it.

To Daffodils who wrote- "I read it. Hmmm…Interesting. You should write more!" And I will!

To Stacey who wrote-" OMG! I love it!! That is a really good idea!! He! WOW! I just realized something! HAGRID MUST BE PRETTY OLD! Fifty years ago he was 13 so that 50+1363 so then you have to add Harry's age minus 12-so that's 4 so that's 63+467!! HOLY COW! Hagrids an old GEEZER!! Write more!" smiles Hey Stacey, I'd have to look it up but I think that's about right! Holds his age well, don't he!

To HermioneLG Who wrote- "Wow, this is good, keep writing and recommending my stories, please. I'm writing another story, but I won't post it unless I get tons more fans!! I LOVE THIS STORY!! KEEP WRITING!! Love y'alls and see y'alls later!" I will keep going, thanks!

To Foxtail- "ok just read it and luvin it:D Keep going!" Okay!

To Ami- "Hey--nice fic so far! Keep up the great work!" I'll try!

Now that all the boring stuff is done, on with the fic!

Chapter 2: Hidden Legacy

Tom Carefully placed the diary on the floor in front of him. "Alohamora" he said in a shrill, expectant voice. The Diary remained locked tight. He messed with the lock, trying to rip it off the book, but it wouldn't come. He stopped fidgeting with the lock when his eyes fell on the cover. "Salazar Slythern" he whispered to himself, the fire in the common room seamed to grow brighter green with every word he said. Then it hit him. The voice in the room had said something, he tried to remember. His head ached and his hands got sweaty but he ignored it. His wand hit the floor emitting a soft hiss as Tom drifted into fever and the diary, now open, and lay forgotten under the couch in the Slythern common room. The first people returned the Quidditch game with half smiles on their faces (Slythern had won the game, but Robert Potter caught the snitch) that Tom lying on the floor near the couch. At first they thought he'd gotten hexed or something, but when none of the usual purebloods admitted to it, the students gone suspicious. They spent over an hour arguing about it, before someone got the idea to take him to the infirmary. Maybe if they had been quicker, he might have not gotten the idea in the first place. But you see when people are asleep, they're mind is forming plans and solving problems. When Tom awoke, he would have remembered all he needed to know to change everyone's life forever. But, how long would Hogwarts have before he awoke and how long after that till he took charge. Only Professor Dumbledore knew, only he could say, but he couldn't stop Tom. From then on, No one would ever control Tom Riddle again. Or maybe someone already was.

Well, what do you think?"


	3. Gone

*Okay, I realize this took a while and it's not long, but this idea took a while to generate.

This chapter is dedicated to:

To HermioneLG

To Stacey

To MysticFay

To Foxtail

To Sniffy

To JennyElf

To Ami

To Betsy

To Moonlight

To ronsgurl

To WickedLee

To Sabrina

Okay then, Now it's chappie Time!!!*

Chapter 3: More than Me

Tom awoke many months later.

His face betrayed the duration of his sleep.

He hobbled out of the bed, curious as to what had happened.

He got in front of a mirror that was near his bed.

But when he looked, he saw not only his face but also the face of an old man, whose eyes were dripping with distain.

He felt like screaming but at length discovered he couldn't. Instead word that were not his own emerged from the boy's lips.

"Slythern is home," he said.

Tom thought about who this might be.

When Slythern whispered in his ear, "Do not fear me, I will teach you all you need to know"

With that, both Tom and Slythern (in tom's body) went back to Slythern dormitories. Tom knew he'd never be alone again.

*well, hope ya like it! *


	4. Plans

*Hey guys! Halloween is next week! Yah! My favorite holiday!

This chapter is dedicated to

To Bobb

To Ami

To Autumn

To MysicFay

To WickedLee

To misscutie

To DarkAngel

To Lozzy

Okay then, Here is the new chappie: Enjoy! *

The school year was drawing to a close and Tom still hadn't figured out how to make all the mudbloods pay for tarnishing the very meaning of being a wizard.

Having Slythern with him had helped his situation quite a bit. He could now have help from someone who shared his beliefs about mudbloods and whose singular purpose matched his own. Once he finished reading the diary and letting Slythern regain all his powers and memory, they would be unstoppable. On the last day of school, Slythern finally remembered his plan from centuries ago. He decided to wait until Tom was powerful enough to put his plan into action. He did not know how soon it would be.

*Katrina- yes I know, bad, bad! *


End file.
